


My Girl

by MissunyTheHomie



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Mirriam "Midge" Maisel/Susie Meyerson, Multi-Chaptered - Fandom, POV Female Character - Fandom, Romantic story, The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: F/F, practice for actual romance, shameless romantic fan fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissunyTheHomie/pseuds/MissunyTheHomie
Summary: "My Girl" is a story centered on Midge Maisel, the divorced Jewish housewife-turned comedian, and her manager/Gaslight Café employee Susie Meyerson, riding on the marvelous high that is Midge's rising career. Things aren't as marvelous as they seem though when confusing feelings begin to form between the two, forcing them to figure out what role do they exactly play in each other's lives. Are they just business partners, are they more than that, or are they both?





	1. Startling the Cat and Making her Jump

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo! This is my first fan fic on this website, which I'm hoping will be a fun process. I wanna oil my writing gears and do some practice, as I plan on writing an actual romance story one of these days, so I think using one of my favorite pairings as a Guinea pig is a good way of achieving this. This will be a multi-chaptered story called "My Girl" which is a reference to the Temptation's song. (Which is what I associate this pairing with) I will try my best to represent these two as accurately as possible. Comments and constructive criticism is welcomed.
> 
> This chapter takes place sometime after episode 8, like maybe a few weeks later or something. Susie and Midge are excited after a good gig, but then things take a sudden turn that kinda bring the night down for the both of them. The POV will shift between Midge and Susie throughout the chapters.

Midge Maisel existed the stage as the crowd cheered her on, smiling as she did so. She had just finished another gig, and while this one wasn't as glamorous as her last one, which was hosted at the Gaslight Cafe and was introduced by none other than her dear friend Lenny Bruce, it was still a good one. She went down the stairs to a dressing room that was filled with stripper clothing and getups,(yes, it was one of those) and checked her makeup as she waited for her manager to join her side. On cue, Susie Meyerson trotted down the steps and seemingly pranced over to Midge, looking incredibly proud and pleased with everything.

"You killed it out there Midge! I can't believe how well ya did! Those kinds of crowds ain't easy to please at all. I'm proud of ya." The young woman smiled and blushed slightly as she listened to the praise. She felt very accomplished when she heard Susie say she was proud of her. Putting on her coat, she attempted to act modestly and humbly replied, "Well, it wasn't too bad. Dirty jokes seem to be this crowd's thing." Her manager shook her head and protested, "Midge, you were really good. Those people were diggin'n those jokes because of how you delivered them."   
The young woman couldn't help but feel gitty and triumphant. She let out small giggles, and having a hard time containing her excitment, quickly pulled Susie into a hug. The older woman was, of course, taken back for a second, but surprisingly warmed up to the hug and returned it. For Midge, all was golden right now; she felt her heart flutter happily as she rode on the high of the sucessful, glorious night and the fact that she was hugging her dear friend. It would've been perfect had an odd inident not ocurred. She wasn't really aware of it until she felt something soft touch her lips. She opened her eyes and realized what was happening.

Susie, caught up in her own excitment, had cupped the woman's cheeks and planted a kiss on her red, lushious lips. She was taken out of her zen-like state when Midge quickly pulled away and stared at her in bewilderment. The older woman became aware of herself again as she looked at the startled and confused expression on Midge's face. Her eyes were wide like a scared cat, and her mouth hung open slightly. She took two steps away from Susie and asked, "W-What did you just do?" Shaken up, Susie nervously stammered out, "I-I don't know...I-I don't know why I did that..."

There was dead air between the two. Nothing but silence as they stared at one another, each trying to rationalize what had just happened. Midge could see embarrassment and even fear in Susie's face, who slowly turned around, placed her hands in her pockets and quietly stated, "It's time to go. I'll order a cab." With that, she exited the room without letting Midge reply. The former housewife's mind twisted around the whole event as she followed closely behind. Not one word was shared between the two women as they drove all the way back to the upper west side. Midge was too busy trying to figure out why this happened, while Susie was too afraid to say anything about it.

As she got out of the taxi, Midge turned to Susie with a worried expression and said, "Um, goodnight Susie."

The stout woman merely murmured, "Night," to her before telling the driver to take her back to the Village. The yellow taxi soon dissapeared into the night, being illuminated by the bright streetlights of the area, and left the comidian-to-be standing by herself, bewildered. She wondered what would happen now, if anything would happened, and hoped it would be forgotten tomorrow.

End of Chapter 1


	2. The Complicated Puzzle Known as Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we pick up where we left off: Susie the grumpy gnome embarrassed and Midge the bean pole confused. They're at their respected homes, in their respected beds, trying to figure things out. Will they succeed? Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter up rather quickly! I'm just gonna go by my moods and make these when I feel inspired. I'm having fun so I'm gonna roll with it.  
> I'm gonna probably research certain things to get a better idea on how to write for them in future chapters, same for the character.
> 
> Let's see how this goes.

"Stupd, stupid, _STUPID!_ "

These were the words Susie shouted into her pillow as she slammed her head into it repeatedly. She was in her craptacular apartment, curled up on her wall bed and sulking over her behavior from earlier in the night. She had kissed Midge, and she was trying to figure out why.

She scolded herself, saying, "You don't go around and do that, you asshole! You don't just randomly kiss a girl, let alone a friend. Why the hell did ya do that!" She rolled over and sat up, and then quickly grabbed her pack of cigerettes and her lighter from her jacket, which laid at the foot of the bed. She was in a bit of a state as embarrassment, fear and anger conjured together to create a strange, new emotion. 

She lit the cig and took a long inhalement out of it before letting a puff escape her breath. She sighed and pulled her knees close to her and stared at the door while her mind wandered for a short time. She needed to clear her head and think about other things for a moment. The first thought that popped into her head was about the colors of her apartment. When she first moved in, she never really realized how disgusting it was. Piss yellow was the color it reminded her of. The crummy, poorly lit lamp only intensified this association.

After critisizing her own home for a short time, Susie finally returned to the subject that had troubled her so much. She rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes as she mumbled to herself, "Ok...Ok, let's try to figure this out." Why _would_ she kiss Midge? Sure, Midge was an attractive, spry young woman filled with spirit, wit and charm, and was very funny, and special, and sweet, and beautiful, and...

Susie somehow managed to answer her own question, and it gave her a startling revelation. She rolled her eyes and fell backwards on her bed, uttering, "God... _Damn_ _it_ , Susie..." She began to suspect the worst; she had developed feelings for Midge. Negative waves pounded at her brain as she thought about how horrible this could become. There was so many things that could go wrong. How would Midge react to this? How could she still be her manager if she had these complicated feelings for her own client?

These troubling thoughts made Susie tired, which she took notice of. She quickly jabbed her cigerette into the ashtray next to her bed, turned off the hidious lamp and curled up into a tight ball, cuddling with her pillow and blanket in an effort to comfort herself.

 

On the other side of town, another woman was trying to put together puzzling feelings. Midge sat in her bed and stared at the ceiling with a serious, contemplative expression. "Why would Susie kiss me," she softly asked herself. The young woman turned to her side to get more comfortable, but she simply couldn't sleep. She didn't want to sleep until she knew why her friend would kiss her. There had to be a good reason for it.

Suddenly, her eyes widen as a solution crossed her concious. "Ohh of course!" It was obvious to her now; Susie was merely _experimenting_. Of course! She was probably curious about what it was like to kiss a girl, and in that moment of happiness, she might've taken the opprotunity without thinking about it. It made sense now; it was like Midge's college days where she and her friends would play dare games and kiss each other out of curiousity. 

A small smirk crossed her face as she said, "I get it now, good. I knew I'd figure it out." She was pleased with herself, and decided she'd meet up with Susie tomorrow to reassure her she understood and wasn't upset by it at all. Midge heard herself yawn and realized she could now sleep. She snuggled into her pillow and closed her eyes, finally letting her mind think of other things.

It all would be ok tomorrow, it had to be.

End of Chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked wording this one more. I hope it's not too discriptive :) I hope Midge doesn't come off as too naive in this, please let me know if she does.


	3. False Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midge and Susie get together the next day to discuss what happened the previous night. They think everything's fine, but is it really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I cast out another chapter. There's not too much going on in this one, as it's just set up for the next chapter. I was annoyed trying to remember the names of Midge's friends from her job, because I really like them and I shouldn't have to remember XP Sorry for so much text.

The next day, Midge was feeling troubled at her job. She hustled about showing makeup to customers and talking to the girls, but in her head she couldn't shake the feeling of uncertainty and doubt. Last night she was so certain that her conclusion as to why Susie kissed her was solid. Hell, she went to sleep thinking it was a nothing more than a silly mistake.

However, as she slept, her conscious kept taking her to thoughts about Susie; sweet thoughts. These quick snippets of dreams were random images and memories of her doing and saying various things, though they were all too quick to distinguish, which is typical of dreams to do. These dreams gave her a nagging feeling, one she could feel in her chest. It was a feeling that was familiar to her, one from long ago...back in the day when she met Joel. It was the feeling you get when your heart flutters at the very thought of someone you cared about on a deeper level beyond friendship.

Midge couldn't understand why she was getting this feeling, and it was making her concentration hard to deal with. She kept finding herself in a strange stupor that was difficult to shake. At one point, she went into this stupor while trying to apply coral pink lipstick to a young woman.

"Midge," said Mary, who was standing next to her. Miriam blinked and realized she had moved her hand upwards and placed lipstick up at the corner of the woman's mouth. The lady looked at her with irritation and cleared her throat. The young Jewish woman felt her muscles tighten as embarrassment hit her like a steam train. She quickly stammered, "I'm so sorry madam, I didn't mean to do that." She gave the woman a cloth to wipe the mistake away, who promptly did so. 

"I'll help you miss," said Vivian, who swooped in time to rescue Midge. She took the woman to the side to continue helping her with the lipstick, leaving Mary and Midge alone for a moment. The slightly taller woman turned to her friend and said with concern, "Midge are you ok? You don't seem like yourself today." The usually perky girl replied, "Yeah, I'm fine...Just had a bit of a rough night, that's all. I'll be ok." Mary wasn't really convinced, but she wasn't sure if it was really her place to press her further or not. From there on Midge made sure not to let her mind slip from her present self, in fear of inducing questions from other people.

Shortly after getting off of work, Miriam phoned Susie, who was at the gaslight cleaning the counter. She too was having a difficult day, as her mind wouldn't leave her alone. She heard the phone ring and begrudgingly picked it up, answering gruffly, "Hello?" When she heard, "Hi, it's Midge" on the other line, she froze for a moment. Susie went quiet before replying sheepishly, "Uh...Hi Midge. What's up?" The young woman answered, "Susie, I'd like to talk to you about last night...could we maybe meet up at the park?" The older woman didn't say anything. What was she going to say?

"Um...Sure. I think I can sneak out of here in about ten minutes," was her final reply. She heard a sigh of relief from Miriam, which gave her slight goosebumps. The woman then said, "Good, I'll see you soon then. Goodbye." Susie muttered a goodbye before gingerly hanging up. She sighed, and then pondered on how this whole thing was going to go down.

 

Midge soon arrived at the park and began her search for her friend. The trees danced softly as the wind blew by, and people were leisurely walking along and enjoying the lovely evening. It took a little while, but Midge finally found Susie sitting on a bench in a secluded, quiet area. She sat in her usual pose with her hands in her pockets and her right leg over her left. That weird fluttery feeling panged her heart as soon as she saw her manager, which flustered her for a second. When she sat down, the two fell into awkward silence.

"Hey," said Susie, to which Miriam replied, "Hey." The manager readjusted herself and started to talk, but was cut off by her client, who said, "Susie, I think I know what happened last night. It came to me when I was laying in bed." The stout woman looked at her and responded, feeling rather surprised, "Really?" She nodded and continued, "It's clear to me that you were caught up in the moment, and...maybe you kissed me because subconsciously you wanted to know what it was like kissing a girl. I understand that, because I did that once at school. Am I right?"

Wrong, wrong she was, which is what Susie wanted to tell her. But as she stared at Midge's big doe eyes and innocent expression, the fear of losing her only close friend over an uneasy truth was too much to bare. And in fairness, she herself still didn't know how she really felt about Midge, or at least was in denial. She wasn't comfortable telling her that she liked women, or that she liked her in particular. She swallowed the painful lie and replied, "Uh...Yeah, that's, that's the reason. I was, uh...just curious. Same with you?" Her client nodded and replied, "Oh yeah, I think I was just...curious." 

The two shared quiet, nervous chuckles before falling into silence again. Finally Miriam got up and said, "Well, I better get home. My parents are probably wondering where I am." "Yeah, I better go to," commented Susie, "I gotta get back to work." The two women gave each other final looks and small smiles before departing, heading into different directions.

They felt reassured, but it was a false reassurance. There was a truth that they were denying; the truth that their partnership had been compromised by confusing feelings. Now they would have to try and push those feelings away and go back to normal, if that was even possible.

 

End of Chapter 3.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like Midge's friends in the show, and I hope we'll see more of them. :> I figured she's known them for a while now, and they'd be close enough that when they see her troubled or something they'd be concerned. I don't know how'd they feel if they knew what was really going on, mainly because we haven't seen enough of them. What do you guys think?   
> Also I have no idea if this comes off really cheesy or not XP I hope it doesn't.


	4. Confessions in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week goes by and things aren't looking good for Midge and Susie. They are both really struggling with their emotions as they interact more and more, going from gig to gig. The denial about how they feel for each other is wearing off. Where this will lead them is pretty obvious.

Midge had just finished another gig; not a bad one, but not an amazing one either. Everything was slightly off; the timing, the tone of some of the jokes, and even some of the jokes themselves seemed off. She still got some laughs, but they weren't enough to comfort her. She felt very irritated, and didn't even want to do a show at a sleezy night club that night, but had no choice because Susie had already booked it.

Her manager walked into the cramped, dimily lit back room and asked, "What's with you? That whole act out there didn't seem right." Miriam shot a glare at her and answered rather crossly, "I was off because I wasn't feeling it." Susie raised an eyebrow and questioned, "Feeling what?" The dark haired girl rolled her eyes and sat down, explaining, "I didn't feel like doing comedy tonight! But I had to because you called and told me." The older woman became defensive and suspicious of that remark, so she retorted, "Oh, and what does that mean? Is it my fault you're not 'feeling it' tonight? You know I wanted to cancel this thing because _I_ was feeling shitty today. But I figured you'd want to get up there and do it because we gotta take what we can get."

Midge shook her head and quickly replied, "Susie stop it. I didn't mean anything by that, you're just getting paranoid." She groaned and rubbed her head. The two women fell into silence, trying to let the air clear of its negative waves. This silly argument, of course, was only a fascade hiding the real reason they were upset. For the past week, both women finally realized they had feelings for each other, strong feelings. But they didn't know how the other would react. Susie was afraid Midge would think she was a freak and never speak to her again, and she was mad at herself for letting this insanity ruin her professional managment with her. As for Miriam, she feared the same thing, though her anger came from the fact that she didn't understand why she had developed an enormous crush on Susie. She's never really been attracted to women in the way she was attracted to her friend, and there was a possibility that Susie was simply special.

The stout woman kicked her foot against the floor and grunted, "What's your problem tonight, huh? You've been pissy all damn day and it's getting on my nerves." The Jewish woman turned to her and blurted, "You wanna know? Ok, I'll tell you. I've been having these weird feelings for you lately. I like you, and I mean 'like' like you, and I don't know why! I don't like girls that way, I never had, but for whatever reason...You make me all tingly inside," her ornery attitude changed to a sincere, passionate one as she continued, "I really, really like you Susie. You fascinate me! You're straight forward, smart, wise, tough and kind. I feel safe around you because you don't judge me or give me a hard time, or blame me when it's really not my fault. You're just wonderful..."

For a minute, Midge felt better getting her confession off of her chest, but then her heart sank when she saw Susie's shocked expression. The older woman seemed agitated while she shifted her weight and tried to desperately find words to respond with. Finally, feeling flabbergasted, Susie exclaimed, "I-I can't do this!" She immidiately turned around and ran right out of the room and flew out of the back door. At first, her client was shocked as she's never seen her manager run like that or get that upset. But once that inital shock wore off, a wave of pain and fear took hold of her. She got up, grabbed her coat and cried, "Susie!" 

Midge started to feel tears prick her eyes as she feared she had chased her best friend out of her life. What a fool, a freakin'n fool she had been. What made her think Susie would be ok with that? She probably thought she was a freak. The young woman ran out the back door and was instantly greeted by heavy rain peddling the buildings and streets. Great, now God was punishing her. Beautiful. She frantically looked around for the stocky, grumpy woman who was the object of her newfound affection. Just as she was about to give up, she found her, and she wasn't even that far away.

Susie was leaning against of the back of the building, snapping her lighter several times as she tried to light her cigerette. Her lighter would not cooroperate, so she threw the unlit cigerette to the ground and spouted some frustrated curse words. It was a pitiful sight. Midge quietly approached her and asked, "Susie...?" Startled, Susie  took a step back and pulled her hat lower so her friend couldn't see her face. Without thinking, the taller woman reached out and gently lifted her friend's face, which made the other woman flinch. To her surprise, there were tears running down her face. "Why are you crying," asked Midge with concern. Susie hastily wiped her face with her sleeve and mumbled, "I just...I just c-can't believe you said that to me...Y-You actually like me? Like, like me?" Midge hesitated for a moment, but then nodded and answered, "Yes, and I meant it. Does that bother you...?" Susie managed to squeak out a "No," which sounded so strange to Midge; not only because of the tone but the fact that she expected retaliation for it. Instead, she had a weeping middle aged woman standing in front of her at the back of the club while it was raining. 

After pulling back some of her composure, Susie took a deep breath and finally spoke, "Midge...You have no idea how you've just made me feel. I've been sitting here for a week, worried that my feelings would weird you out. Night after night I'd sit there and think about you, dream about you, pine for you...And then you come along today, spill your guts out to me and tell me the sweetest, kindest thing anyone has ever said to me...And you did it before I got the chance!" Her last sentense was filled with frustration, which surprised Midge. Susie stared into Midge's beautiful face. The rain had dampened her hair and smudged some of her makeup, yet she still looked amazing. She wanted to cry some more. She became more flustered as more thoughts poured into her head.

She continued, "Midge you are incredible! You're everything I want and don't want in a woman; you're funny, you're spontanious, you're unpridictable, you're annoying, you're kind, you're naive, you're beautiful and you're considerate. No one likes me! You shouldn't like me, but you do! And it's not just in a 'oh I like you as a friend,' you like me in a different way! I like being with you and you make me happy, I wanna hold you up and shout to the world 'hey everybody, look at this amazing girl!'," she paused to take a breath, then stammered, "Midge I...I-I love you..."

Midge gazed at Susie, feeling moved by this speech. It was the first time Susie had ever shared so much with her, and she felt honored by it. Her last sentiment stuck with Midge as it rang through her head over and over again. A smile slowly formed on her face as she stared at her friend. This little grumpy gnome, who normally was filled with nail and steel, was now wet, embarrassed, and vulnerable. The young woman cupped the older one's cheeks and replied in a soft, affectionate voice, "Susie...I think I love you too." The shorter woman's eyes widened as she was about to mutter a "what," but didn't get the chance.

Midge pressed her lips against Susie's, kissing her sweetly. She pushed her against the wall to deepen the kiss, which sent Susie's heart flying. This shouldn't be happening, but it was, and thank God for it. The two women held each other in a loving embrace as they kissed one another, hidden within the shadows of the ally where they stood in. When they broke the kiss, Midge caressed her friend's cheek and gave her a wide smile. Susie, blushing like crazy, grinned and wiped away some of the smudged lipstick from Midge's face. Finally, Susie asked, "So, should we introduce you as 'Mrs. Meyerson' from now on?" Midge rolled her eyes and blushed as she smiled, replying, "Oh hush up. Let's get going."

The rain was still pounding something fierce, but the two didn't care. They were too happy and excited to let it damper their moment. Susie put her arm out in a gentlemanly fashion, allowing Midge to slip her own arm through it. They then walked out of the alley and headed toward a new destination, possibly the Gaslight Cafe, all while feeling lovey dovey inside. Maybe these fools were meant for each other; whether as business partners, friends, lovers or all of the above.

 

END. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good God was this chapter cheesy. I hope you enjoyed it at least! Please leave comments on what you thought.
> 
> Also I think I might do requests/prompts for more Midge/Susie nonsense.


End file.
